Flowers
by snazzelle
Summary: Number 31 of the 100 word challenge! Aaron's quite charming, but there is just one person he wants to charm. Aaron/Zak Ghost Adventures Slash fic


FANFICTION  
>Title: 31. Flowers<br>Pairing: Aaron/Zak (... Zaron? Lmao)  
>Rating: Pg-13 (OMG, I KNOW, right? That's so innocent D: )<br>Summary: First-time fic, get together fic? I don't know lmao how Aaron charms Zak. Written within minutes of sleep time lmao  
>Warning: Romantic, sappy... I blame Vi. I think she passed those muses on xD<p>

* * *

><p>Aaron's a simple guy. There are things that he knew, and things that he'd readily tell anyone he didn't know. He's also unknowingly charming- something he doesn't deny or agree upon, but accept as people tell him so. He's charming, but he doesn't know how to charm a guy.<p>

He's been meaning to for some time now. It was a growing thing, something he would've never realized five years ago. Something he wouldn't of accepted _ten _years ago, but he's been through some crazy stuff in his life and Aaron isn't so surprised he'd end up doing something crazy as he continued to live. So when he found himself following the lines of Zak's shoulders or trying to catch his blue eyes, he merely shrugged it off and stocked it up to Zak being a good looking guy, and that's it.

A _really _good looking guy, but Aaron didn't think much of it. At first, he was just Zak. That loud, dorky, fit dude that got on his nerves because he knew he could get away with it. Then they started getting older. Aaron and his wife had split and after getting over her, had enjoyed his single life. After all, being nationally famous had it's quirks, and after loosing some weight, even he had to admit, he looks good. So he was pretty good at charming the ladies. Even better when he didn't even know he was doing it. But even with the surge of confidence, Aaron didn't know how to charm a guy. And well, after all that time, Zak's a bit more than that good looking guy that caught his attention. After finding himself tracing the curve of Zak's bottom as he bended over in front of the cameras or trying to measure the length of Zak's legs through his insanely baggy pants, he pretty much knew that there's gotta be some sexual attraction to the other dude. It should've bothered him, but after nearly ten years travelling for business and so many years knowing Zak, it really didn't.

And really, he thought it would be quite simple. At his age, Aaron thought he'd of known all the tricks, but that's just not so. He's had Zak laughing at his jokes, hell, he's had the man smiling at him just because, but it wasn't enough for Aaron to make his move. Zak has always been a fickle thing, after all, he's still an unmarried man in his thirties, and so far doesn't seem worried about his bachelor lifestyle. And well, if Zak could have any woman he wants, what would he want with Aaron? He told himself this the whole third season of the show, and when he heard that their channel had signed them up for a fourth, Aaron told himself he was going to be braver. Maybe Zak'll notice? And then maybe Zak would want to split with him rather than Nick. And then if Zak became all scared, Aaron could be all, _"Don't worry, I'm here." _and they could huddle together in the dark- yeah, right.

So maybe that wasn't so realistic, but Aaron strived to become braver. And braver did he become, so much so Zak had sent him off on his own a bit more than usual. _Why_, Aaron whined one afternoon as the three of them planned their investigation. Zak mumbled about liking his provoking style. Aaron blinked, _You do?_, escaping through his lips and he convinced himself he didn't make up that light flush on Zak's cheeks as he nodded and continued to plan with Nick what they were going to do.

And well, maybe that was the start of it. Or at least, when Aaron started to pay attention. Or actually, when Aaron started to care. Travelling, Aaron was always around Zak. And in Vegas, not so much. But lately, he's been catching himself around the older male regardless. He's gone bar hopping more times than he could count with the other male, Zak saying something about being two single men, and often enough they've each brought someone home. But Aaron's endevours became less, and less. Not because the selection was getting smaller, hell no, he's pretty sure it's gotten a bit bigger by now, but more like Aaron's been too distracted to care who was or who wasn't on his arm that night. And not too much longer than that, it _did _matter who he had hanging off his arm, and sadly the person he wanted wasn't and Aaron didn't know if that person was even interested. Or could be interested. He's only ever seen Zak with women before, and though Zak had flirted with men every now and then, Zak has always been a flirty type of dude. Maybe unknowingly so.

But when all hope seemed lost, and Aaron told himself he should just get over Zak and find himself a nice woman as he sat at the bar while Zak was somewhere on the dancefloor, he caught Zak making out with another guy. That just about changed everything. Sure, Zak had a bit too much to drink, his face red with the effect of alcohol and giggling a lot more than usual, but the older man was obviously enjoying himself as he aloud some male stranger to ravaged his mouth. And Aaron was pretty sure the other man's hands were in places Aaron rather wished his hands were and with the way Zak was grinding himself against the other male, he seemed pretty happy where those hands were at. Aaron had never been jealous when it was a woman Zak found himself dancing with, but what Zak was doing, and with a man no less, in front of hundreds of alcohol and music drunk bodies had brought out the little green monster in Aaron. Still, at least he knew there was a chance. And by morning, whoever Zak was with will be forgotten.

But how the hell did you charm a guy? He is a guy himself, and well, _cute_ things were charming, but he wasn't going to be cute for Zak. So maybe he's just going to charm Zak like a man. Though, this seemed like a bad idea as well. What if Zak thought he was questioning his masculinity? Well, at times Aaron _did _question Zak's... but he wasn't going to go there.

Take him somewhere? They've been everywhere.

And buying things wasn't that smart either. Zak was single with a bank account that could probably feed three families. He could buy whatever he wants. And Aaron won't lie, over the past years, for birthdays, Christmas, Valentine's Day ("Hey, in school we gave presents to our friends for V-day, so shut the fuck up and gimme something too!"), congrats' gifts, and random "I saw this and thought of you" presents Aaron had found shirts, jackets, and jewelry that Aaron just bought for Zak without telling him because he thought he'd like them. It made him smile when he did find Zak wearing them, but buying something like that now would probably mean a lot less now. Or, at least, not as much as he'd like.

And well, he could always cook something for Zak. Lord knows how much Zak loves to eat, but Aaron isn't a woman and firing up the grill in his backyard isn't very romantic.

But he knew the basics of charm, and if all else fails, there's the basics. So Aaron didn't think twice as he walked around Vegas with intent in his every step. He didn't feel rediculous as he walked through the windowed doors and heard the light ringing of a real bell. He felt pretty damn confident of himself as he picked up his order and paid the old lady manning the cash register and driving home, he'd been all smiles.

It was more like around that time when the sun was half way from setting and the air around Vegas was getting colder that he got a little more nervous. And then maybe it was kind of stupid to invite Zak for an expensive dinner in one of the grander hotels, the clothes he chose for the night maybe just a tad bit too formal, and the flowers on the table more than a little forward of himself... but it's basic. And the basics never fail. So Aaron picked up the dark flowers from the table and headed out. When he got to Zak's front door, he knocked a little harder than he meant to, but it had Zak answering a lot sooner than he'd of usually done, and it sort of got rid of the nerves that would've been present as he took in Zak's attire and smiling face.

"Are those... flowers?" Zak asked. He raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked into a small smile that got Aaron's heart fluttering.

"Well," Aaron started, and blushed lightly as Zak reached for the flowers in his hands. Aaron held on tightly around the bound stems as Zak gently touched the soft colorful petals, "I've known you for years, and I've given you just about everything."

Zak nodded, "Right..."

"But I've never given you flowers..."

Zak chuckled, "Are you trying to ask me out?" He grabbed Aaron's wrists, pulling him close and surprised Aaron with a kiss to the cheek. "It's unbelievably charming that you try."


End file.
